Tea strainers for individual beverage portions by way of (or construction related to) spoons are well known in the art. The most common such construction is to have a perforated container of oval configuration in the cup zone of the spoon with a handle attached thereto. When made of metal, these devices are typically cleanable and reuseable. However, in such case, they must be individually charged and cleaned after use. Such structures are typically complicated and relatively expensive, also not readily adaptable to cheap mass production. Additionally, the parts thereof are easily disengaged, damaged or lost. Yet further, strainers cannot serve as storage containers for individual beverage servings or charges.
It is also known to provide plastic spoons of conventional shape which are hollow in character to carry the tea or coffee, perforations provided in a portion of the bowl for access of water to the dry, beverage making particles.
What has not hitherto been satisfactorily provided is a dispensing package which is disposable after use, cheap and simple to mass produce, manufacture and sell, which is an effective storage container for the beverage and yet additionally adequately functions as a spoon. Such a strainer or package should concentrate the tea or coffee in the spoon cup package, seal it before use against air contact, readily permit access of water to the beverage making material after unsealing, optionally provide a sealed space for sugar and the like, function effectively as a spoon for stirring and heat exchange and, finally, be readily disposable without mess or requirement of cleaning.
These considerations have given rise to the subject inventions.